Morrigan
Morrigan is a character from the Darkstalkers set, to be released in November. For information on her character, visit this article. In UFS Morrigan** was first revealed as a promo character (DS2P 14/19) on September 18th, 2007. She is also one of the characters released in the Darkstalkers Base Set (DS01). Versions Morrigan* Difficulty: 6 Control: 6 Block: +0 Mid Hand Size: 6 Vitality: 27 Resources: Death, Good, Life Card Text: E Commit X foundations: If this attack deals damage, you gain X vitality. For each point this would take you above your maxium vitality, your opponent loses 1 vitality. Only playable if your have less than your maxium vitality. R Discard 1 card: When your opponent is gaining vitality, reduce that gain to 0. Collector's Number: DS01 73/126 Rarity: Rare Morrigan* has been received favorably by fans, due to her ablity to gain vitality and make her opponent lose it. Additionally, she can severly reduce the effectiveness of Life decks, as she can stop cards like Chief Hold. She has already received some combo cards, such as Rebellion, which can almost double the effectiveness of her E. -- Morrigan** Difficulty: 6 Control: 6 Block: +0 Mid Hand Size: 6 Vitality: 26 Resource Symbols: Death, Fire, Good Card Text: E Discard 1 card: Remove 1 card in your opponent's discard pile from the game. This attack gets -X damage. X equals the removed card's difficulty. Collector's number: DS2P 14/19 Rarity: Promotional *This card was available through the Card of the Month promotion for October. Participating retailers will give this card to players who buy six booster packs or buy 1 starter deck and 3 boosters. *Morrigan** is compared to Rock*** in terms of ability, as she can reduce damage as long as she has cards in her hand. Aspects to mention are that although Rock*** can simply reduce damage with his response ability (making it harder for the opponent to negate) before the damage is dealt, but after the enhance phase, (possibly reducing the damage of throws to 0), Morrigan selects which card to discard, and she also selects what card to remove, as well as not adding cards to the card pool (like Rock*** does) making her a more stable alternative (albeit possibly less powerful). Additionally, since she can remove a card from the discard pile from the game, she can hamper characters who use discard pile recursion, such as Matt Kohls. Lastly, her Fire symbol allows her access to Defender of the Empire, which allows her to, after she runs out of cards, to add more cards to her hand an continue to reduce damage during the next attack. Support The following is a list of all of *Morrigan*'s Support from the DS01 Darkstalkers base set. * Look Into Dreams (DS01 074/126) - Action * Seductive Beauty (DS01 075/126) - Asset * Cryptic Needle (DS01 076/126) - Attack * Valkyrie Turn (DS01 077/126) - Attack * Vector Drain (DS01 078/126) - Attack * Powers Torn (DS01 079/126) - Foundation * S Class Noble (DS01 080/126) - Foundation * Successor To The Throne (DS01 081/126) - Foundation Strategies *Defender of the Empire - Allows her to get rid of her entire hand and then draw back up and continue discarding to reduce damage. This card will be banned in February 2008.